memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Plasmarelais
Dies ist die Diskussion für Plasmarelais und den PlasmarelaisBot. Ältere Diskussionen befinden sich im Archiv. Dinge, die ich hier nicht mehr haben möchte, befinden sich im Mülleimer. This is the user talk for Plasmarelais and the PlasmarelaisBot. For older discussions see archive. Things I don't wanna see anymore moved to the waste bin. interwiki bot for MA-ru Hi Plasmarelais, thanks a lot for the idea. Yes, it would help if you could explain how exactly we can use your lang-bot. I mean - does it add all languages automatically, so we won't need to do it? Or what? :) Sorry for stupid questions, that's our first bot on MA-ru :) --JLPaparazzzzi 16:09, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Mmm, it seems your bot is already arrived though we are still discussing it in the community... but ok, will see how it works :-) Just one more question - does it add just 1 lang, right? I understood it checks all wikis, doesn't it? Thank you! --JLPaparazzzzi 17:30, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Ah! I see! Sorry about that :D. I think everybody agree, but we are still waiting for an opinion of 2 or 3 more archivists. --JLPaparazzzzi 17:51, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Soooo, the community agrees :) --JLPaparazzzzi 07:13, 11. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Personen-Sidebar Hi Plasmarelais. Wäre das etwas für deinen Bot? Gruß--Joe-le 22:35, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Norja, ich frag ihn mal :-) Ne im Ernst, ich denke das dürfte kein Prob sein. Ich schau's mir mal an. -- 22:39, 9. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Schön das dieser Fehler korrigiert worden ist, klaro kümmere ich mich darum. --Klossi 04:34, 10. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Re:Google Chrome Ja, das sollte aktiviert sein. Hatte ich auch schon nachgeschaut gehabt. -- 11:00, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Photon.png Hallo Plasma, kannst Du das mit dem Bild auch ins monobook.css schreiben? Danke--Bravomike 10:04, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, hatte ich gar nicht bedacht. Scheint zu funzen. -- 10:13, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Japp, funzt. Danke dafür!--Bravomike 10:14, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) RE:Bilder für Die Apokalypse droht verschoben Danek, habs gemacht.--Tobi72 08:38, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Error 404 Hi Plasma! Mir ist da gerade ein neues Problem untergekommen: Ich wollte für dieses Bild Datei:Brücke.png einen Löschantrag stellen und natürlich auch das Forum dazu anlegen. Statt des Editors erscheint bei mir aber die folgende Seite Error 404: Seite nicht gefunden!. Vielleicht hast du ja eine Idee, woran das liegen könnte? --Pflaume 20:38, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Kein Ursache, und danke ;) --Pflaume 20:44, 20. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Kat Was bedeutet das? - Kat hier bitte in --One of four 19:19, 4. Mai 2010 (UTC) : Tut mir leid, ich habs nicht kapiert, habs wieder versucht ( , aber ich weiß nicht so diese noinclude teil hin muss, das sah in der Vorschau immer wieder komisch aus - ich glaub ich stehe auf dem Schlauch.--One of four 12:19, 5. Mai 2010 (UTC) Neue Zeitlinie / Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie hallo, also wenn ich das richtig sehe, muss für diese Änderung einfach überall die Zeichenkette (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) in (Neue Zeitlinie) getauscht werden. ohne weitere Bedingungen. ist doch ziemlich simpel oder? -- 14:06, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) dann müsste } in } geändert werden-- 14:39, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Äähm, ich hab die Disk nicht verfolgt. Sollen alle Artikel mit dem Zusatz (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) auf ein Lemma mit dem Zusatz (Neue Zeitlinie) verschoben werden? Und meinstest du im zweiten Post, dass in allen Artikeln die Vorlage gegen getauscht werden soll? Ich frage nur, weil da jeweils drei Klammern stehen. Ich weiß jetzt nicht auf Anhieb ganz genau, was du meinst. Danke :-) -- 18:45, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) also die Seiten kann ich auch händisch verschieben. mir geht es nur um die Links. achja, das mit den klammern ist natürlich ein fehler.-- 10:38, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ich bin grad im Urlaub. Aber nach Pfingsten sag ich nochmal Bescheid, dann können die Seiten alle verschoben werden und der Bot passt dann alle Links auf einmal an. Aber mit dem mäßigen UMTS-Empfang hier macht das grad nich so viel Sinn. Wird aber erledigt. -- 08:07, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) dann wünsche ich einen schönen Urlaub^^-- 08:11, 17. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Lol, News ausm Internet-Café: bei mir nu auch kein USB mehr am Notebook --> kein UMTS mehr *würg* dieser Dreck hat mir bisher nur Ärger gemacht. Ich will endlich das Bundes-WLAN! -- 11:37, 18. Mai 2010 (UTC) :OK, da bin ich wieder. Rechner läuft wieder, Bot hoffentlich auch :-) Ich werd dann mal alle übrigen Artikel verschieben und die obigen Ersetzungen ohne weitere Ausnahmen durchführen: :* aus (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie) wird (Neue Zeitlinie) :* aus wird :-- 09:46, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) danke sehr :) -- 12:13, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank, auch für die ganzen per Hand ausgeführten Nacharbeiten. Frage: Hat der Bot auch die Interwiki-Links in anderen Sprachversionen gefixt?--Bravomike 18:24, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Auch das ist just in diesen Sekunden in Arbeit :-) -- 18:26, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt. -- 11:26, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::Danke!--Bravomike 11:37, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :::Im Menü links müsste das auch noch geändert werden, fällt mir grad auf. -- 11:56, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis, ist geschehen. -- 12:03, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Kein Problem. Danke. -- 12:05, 3. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Probs mit eigenem Wiki Hi, wäre nett, wenn du dich an der Diskussion http://de.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Enomine#Nochmal_von_Vorne auf meiner Benutzer:Diskussionsseite beteiligst. -- Enomine 22:28, 12. Mai 2010 (UTC) Fehlende Kategorie Feine Sache, dass Du mal alle Bilder in Kats einsortiert hast (und das unter erschwerten Bedingungen, oder bist Du wieder zuhause?). Dabei folgende Frage: Kannst Du Dir das erklären?--Bravomike 09:04, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Nein, das kann ich mir nicht erklären. Vllt müssen wir nur ein Server-Update abwarten, damit diese Seite aus dem Cache verschwindet. Wir hatten aber mal ein ähnliches Problem mit Spezial:Unbenutzte_Dateien, vllt erinnerst du dich. Ich hatte damals Avatar drauf angesprochen. -- 10:19, 20. Mai 2010 (UTC) Anführungszeichen Hallo Plasmarelais, kann Dein Bot auch die englischen Anführungszeichen (") durch deutsche („“) ersetzen? Man müsste halt unterscheiden, ob das Zeichen vor oder hinter einem Wort steht. Wäre nicht schlecht, wenn das ginge. Mit besten Grüßen--Bravomike 13:14, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Ja, da kann ich mich gerne mal drum kümmern. Bin noch immer nicht daheim, steht aber mit auf der Liste :-) Gibt es dabei irgendwelche Ausnahmen? -- 16:10, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) Gut, dass Du nachfragst, jetzt fällt mir erst ein, dass das englische Anführungszeichen ja auch im Code benutzt wird, zum Beispiel in Tabellen, Galerien usw. Das könnte Probleme geben. Schönen Urlaub noch.--Bravomike 16:15, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Danke :-) Na ich werd mal sehen, was ich machen kann... -- 16:16, 24. Mai 2010 (UTC) ::das ganze ist sogar noch viel komplizierter. wenn Anführungszeichen ein Zitat repräsentieren dann muss stattdessen das -Tag verwendet werden. wenn damit Ironie oder besondere Betonung ausgedrückt werden soll, dann das -Tag. Wenn damit ein Eigenname oder Titel gemeint ist dann, das -Tag bzw. . Eigentlich fällt mir kein Grund ein warum man direkt „“ verwenden sollte.-- 12:12, 28. Mai 2010 (UTC) Tja dann... haben wir irgendwo hier ne Festlegung, wann was zu verwenden ist? Andernfalls könnten wir so etwas anscheinend mal gebrauchen. Dann lass ist das auch erstmal bleiben. -- 10:32, 6. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Bot und InArbeit Kannst du deinen Bot bitte so einrichten, dass er einen Artikel nicht ändert, wenn der inArbeit steht, ich hab z.B. derzeit heruntergeladen auf meinen PC und arbeite daran und hätte das fast übersehen und dann beim nächsten zurückspielen wieder überschrieben. Danke.--Tobi72 12:23, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Sorry für die Unannehmlichkeit, aber ich fürchte das kann ich nicht - zumindest nicht bei der Interwiki-Arbeit. Falls du mal einen neuen IWL überschreibst ist das ja nicht so schlimm, der kommt dann halt beim nächsten Durchlauf dazu. -- 12:25, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ok. Danke.--Tobi72 12:45, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Nagel Habe den Artikel Nagel nach Nagel (Fähnrich) verschoben. Musst ggf. den Link in deinem Benutzer:Plasmarelais/Erstellte Artikel ändern. Gruß--Tobi72 19:55, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis! -- 19:57, 29. Mai 2010 (UTC) Re:Bild fix Danke für den Hinweis. -- 09:01, 31. Mai 2010 (UTC) Diskussion Hi Plasma, kannst du dich noch erinnern, wo wir neulich über die Sidebar links diskutiert haben? Ich hoffe Du weißt welche ich meine (Memory Alpha, Topinhalte, Gemeinschaft usw.). Gruß--Joe-le 20:06, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Meinst du das hier: MediaWiki Diskussion:Monaco-sidebar ? -- 20:37, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ja, Danke. Genau das meinte ich.--Joe-le 20:42, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Eigenen Bot erstellen Hi, wollte dich gerade um hilfe bei der Bot-Programmierung fragen und hab mich eingeloggt und gesehen, dass du mir vor kurzem sogar einen netten Hinweis zum gleichen Thema hinterlassen hast ^^. Nun ich möchte mal klein anfangen und alle Artikel, die weniger als 250 oder 500 Bytes groß sind als {.{Stub}.} markieren lassen. Was dabei der bessere Wert ist weiß ich noch nicht. Weiterhin würde ich mich gerne über die grundlagen der Bot-Programmierung informieren und ersuche dich um Informationen oder Informationslinks. Gibt es downloadbare Bots, die bestimmte standard Aufgaben mit geringen anpassungen breits erledigen können? Programmierkenntnisse sind bei mir in Delphi und Java vorhanden. HTML und CSS kann schreiben, Javascipt und PHP kann ich lesen und verstehen und leicht abändern aber derzeit noch nicht selbst schreiben. Was für Software brauche ich auf meinem PC / auf dem Server um einen Bot laufen zu lassen? -- Enomine 13:46, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Tja, also ich kann dir nur sagen, wie ich es mache. Eigentlich steht alles auf der Seite vom Bot. Ich habe über :*Using the python wikipediabot im Meta-Wiki (beachte auch Unterseiten zu Scripts und entsprechende Diskussionen) hingefunden. :*Du müsstest zuerst ne Python-Plattform haben, ich nehme ActivePython 2.6.1.1: http://www.activestate.com/activepython/features/ (Nicht die 3.x laden, die brachte schon an vielen Stellen Probleme!) :*Dann den ( ) downloaden: PyWikipediaBot Download; ein ZIP-Archiv, einfach entpacken (z.B. nach ''C:\pywikipedia). :Und dann nur noch über die Kommandozeile das benötigte Script (z.B. C:\pywikipedia>replace.py) aufrufen und im Befehl die nötigen Parameter setzen (steht alles im Meta-Wiki). Achja, zuallererst solltest du aber dem Account, der für den Bot ist, vom Staff oder Helfer (weiß nicht, wer das bei dir ist) eine Bot-Status/Botflag geben lassen. Dann tauchen diese Edits nicht in der Standardansicht der LÄ auf. Wenn noch Fragen sind, meld dich einfach. -- 15:35, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin 2. Admin der Wiki. Danke für die Infos ich werde es mir am WE mal anschauen. -- Enomine 19:41, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Jo, alles klar. Dann viel Spaß und viel Erfolg :-) -- 20:04, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Re:Bild verschoben Danke. Irgendwie hab ich ein Problem mit der Tastatur an dem Rechner, auf dem ich die Bilder bearbeite. Der nimmt nicht alle Buchstaben an. Hatte das dann übersehen.--Tobi72 13:36, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Auftrag für dein Bot :) In der Diskussion von Platos Stiefkinder hat man mir vorgeschlagen dich anzuhauen für eine Ersetzung von "Platos Stiefkinder" auf "Platons Stiefkinder", weil die deutsche Version halt nun mal so heißt. Kannst du den Bot ma anstupsen?, thx --EyeOfTheBeholder 21:06, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Da würde ich vielleicht erstmal das Ergebnis dieser Diskussion abwarten. Da wird die ganze Problematik zentral besprochen.--Joe-le 21:15, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Hab nur das Gefühl das ist schon ausdiskutiert, denn schau mal in die Diskussion da ist sogar der Screenshot von dem deutschen Namen, so what? --EyeOfTheBeholder 16:42, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, ich hätte deinen "dieser"-Link entdecken und mal anklicken sollen Joe-le, nun weiß ich was du meinst mit "Diskussion", mal abwarten was da rauskommt! :-) --EyeOfTheBeholder 14:15, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Brauche Bilder Im Nachhinein ist man ja immer schlauer ;) aber denkst du nicht, dass man diesen Hinweis nicht besser ganz oben anbringen sollte? Wenn man die Vorlage unter der Sidebar einsetzt, leidet die gesamte Artikelstruktur darunter. --Pflaume 17:47, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Huch, das war etwas spät. Sorry. Mal sehen, was ich machen kann. -- 17:49, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Vorlage Mal eine Bitte bau mal die Vorlage über die Sidebar ein weil so wie es jetzt aussieht, sieht der Artikel schrecklich aus. --Klossi 17:45, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :OK, das kann ich sicher mit dem Bot machen. -- 17:50, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) AZL-Anträge Hi. Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass die von dir gestellten AZLs für Bilder genau die Bilder von One of four sind, die ich hier unter „noch verwendbar“ gestellt habe. Da mit ihnen aber nichts passiert, sind die AZLs vielleicht angebracht. MfG, -- 17:21, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Seh ich auch so. Die Verwendbarkeit hatte sich auch nur daran orientiert, ob die Episodenberschreibung komplett oder unvollständig war. -- 17:32, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re:Linkfix Wenn du solche Änderungen und Linkfixe machst hast du von mir die Erlaubnis auch auf meiner Benutzerseite oder auch in Artikel welche ich in Arbeit gestzt habe zu ändern. Hey bist ja schon eine ganze Weile hier und leistest ja mit diesen Überarbeitungen Tolle Arbeitet und ich weiß ja auch, dir kann man Vertrauen, also wenn sowas ist kannst du das jeder Zeit bei mir ändern ich meckere da auch nicht rum. --Klossi 08:03, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) *Ordne mich mal hier unter - Danke für den Hinweis. Ich hab ne Zeit lang gebraucht, bist ich kapiert habe was du meinst, aber jetzt ist es geändert, nochmals danke. --One of four 14:53, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Magen Hi Plasma. Kann dein Bot die Links Magen (Organ) in Magen ändern? Ich habe das Lemma wie hier besprochen verschoben und Magen (Organ) ist doch recht zahlreich verlinkt, sodass ich die ungern alle per Hand korrigieren würde. Gruß--Joe-le 22:26, 20. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Klar, ich kümmer mich drum. -- 01:43, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Erledigt, WL gelöscht. -- 09:21, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re:Linkfix Datei:Dax und der klinkonische Koch singen.jpg Danke--Tobi72 08:42, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Logbuch VOY Ich habe definitiv Staffel 1 - 4 gecheckt und einzelnen Folgen von 5-7, die ich aber auswendig jetzt nicht mehr weiß aber das sind max 10 Stück gewesen. Leider habe ich momentan das Problem, dass neue Logbucheinträge nicht möglich zu sein scheinen - ich habe keine Berechtigung... was immer das heißt. Habe Bravomike schon drauf angesprochen. --One of four 15:48, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Ich kann die Artikel einfach nicht erstellen. Wenn ich den Rot-Link anklicke, kann ich noch zwischen Vorlage und leerer Seite entscheiden, aber dann heißt es ich habe keinen Berechtigung. Aber nur bei den Logbüchern - ander Artikel gehen. Seltsam oder? --One of four 16:01, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC)